


He's Graduated (Let Him Know)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Fluff, Sort Of, Underage Drinking, a few kisses, it's a graduation party, just a year, tanaka appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Tanaka is very attractive. Yachi needs him to know that.





	He's Graduated (Let Him Know)

**Author's Note:**

> idk quick TanaYachi that i wanted.

Tanaka...Tanaka is handsome. In a rough and rowdy sort of way. In a heart of gold and body of a seasoned athlete sort of way. In a “can and will and _wants_ to kick someone’s ass but will also help old ladies cross the street and cheerfully feed a stray” sort of way.  
  
Yes, Tanaka is handsome, Yachi decides as she watches him laugh loudly across the room.  
  
Handsome and _graduated_. She won’t be seeing him again at school.  
  
The thought is disappointing and Yachi finds herself pouting a little, head lolling to the side so her cheek rests on her arm. The world is tilted now and it’s interesting seeing everyone sideways, watching the small party bustle on in a new view.  
  
It’s graduation night and Tanaka and the other third years are celebrating at his house. Them, a few scattered people from their class, and the rest of the team. Saeko has happily provided them the space and food and liquor and it’s certainly been an _interesting_ night. It’s the first time Yachi has tried alcohol outside curious sneaks of her mother’s wine and she’s feeling pleasantly floaty, warm and relaxed.  
  
She’s not drunk, she thinks. She can’t be absolutely sure because she’s never _been_ drunk before. She might be, she might not be. She honestly doesn’t care all too much- tomorrow is the start of summer vacation and she’s spending the night at Yamaguchi’s; she’ll be able to sleep in as much as she wants.  
  
She _does_ care about her (not quite so) sudden realization of her (former?) senpai’s attractiveness. She _does_ care that he does not know she finds him attractive and that he’s graduated, soon to be out of her life.  
  
She needs to fix that.  
  
Yachi blinks and rights herself back up straight (ha, yeah, _straight._ As _if._ ) and looks over to her side. Saeko is still sitting next to her, laughing and teasing a blushing Akiteru. They’re so cute together, Yachi thinks with a happy little sigh. She doesn’t really want to bother them.  
  
But. This is important, too. Tanaka _needs_ to know he’s handsome and Yachi _needs_ permission to tell him.  
  
Right? If his older sister tells her it’s okay to tell him then it’s okay. It’s not out of bounds...right?  
  
Right?  
  
Yachi nods to herself and the world goes a tiny bit dizzy. She waits for it to fade back to normal and then gently touches at Saeko’s elbow to grab her attention. The blonde turns to her with a grin and _wow_ is she pretty. She’s _so_ pretty. Maybe Yachi should tell her-  
  
No. Another time. She’s on a mission to let the _younger_ Tanaka know of their attractiveness.  
  
“Ayyy, what’s up, Yacchan?” Saeko asks. “You need something?”  
  
Yachi nods and Saeko pats her hair, grin widening so the corners of her eyes crinkle up.  
  
“What is it?” Saeko asks her. “Another drink? Some water? Need to lay down?”  
  
Yachi shakes her head and looks over at Tanaka before looking back at Saeko. Saeko raises her brow and Yachi blinks at her, tries to ignore the way Noya’s laughing in the background is distracting her.  
  
“Will Tanaka senpai be upset if I tell him he’s handsome?” Yachi asks Saeko, more brave than she thought she would be about it.  
  
Her voice comes out innocent- even she can hear that- and Saeko burst out into a laugh. Yachi finds herself pouting a little but then Saeko ruffles her hair and grins in a way that lets her know she’s not being made fun of.  
  
Or, at least, she _hopes_ that’s what it means.  
  
“I think he’ll be far from upset,” Saeko tells her with another little laugh. “You should let him know. It won’t do no harm.”  
  
Yachi smiles at the approval and Saeko smooths her hair out for her before giving the top of her head another pat. Akiteru is raising his brow over Saeko’s shoulder but Yachi ignores him and stands, closing her eyes when there’s the threat of vertigo.  
  
Okay. Okay. Maybe she might be a _little_ drunk. Or tipsy. Or something.  
  
That’s okay, though. She’s fine. She’s peachy keen wonderful.  
  
Yachi nods to herself and opens her eyes again, ignoring Akiteru’s nervous look and Saeko’s grin. She looks around for Tanaka again and finds him still sitting in the armchair, laughing and talking to Hinata about something.  
  
Okay, alright. She can do this.  
  
There’s maybe a tiny bit of anxiety that runs through her as she nearly stumbles over to him but it gets forgotten when Tanaka slips a hand under his shirt to scratch at his stomach and Yachi gets a quick peek at abs (gorgeous, wonderful abs she’s gotten _so_ fond of since she began managing the team) and the ink of the tattoo he got for his birthday (a lotus with a shark curled next to it).  
  
Her anxiety is quickly forgotten because _Tanaka is very attractive_.  
  
Yachi fumbles her way over but he keeps talking to Hinata and _normally_ she would wait patiently for his attention but she wants it _now_ so she plops herself on his lap without any hesitation.  
  
It works.  
  
Tanaka snaps his head toward her and his eyes go wide, cheeks almost immediately tinting with a bit of red that’s, honestly, just _so_ very endearing.  
  
“Ya-Yacchan?” he splutters. “Um, what- what are you doing?”  
  
“Tanaka senpai,” Yachi starts, serious and determined. The red on his cheeks darken at _senpai_ and Yachi cups his cheeks with her hands before continuing on with, “you’re really hot. I want you to know that.”  
  
Oh...oh she meant to say handsome. Oops.  
  
His eyes widen even more and Yachi feels her cheeks flush a bit but she shakes it off because he _is_ hot and hot is just a synonym for attractive so it’s _fine_. It’s totally _fine_.  
  
“Um...Yacchan?” he asks, voice maybe a bit weak and definitely disbelieving. Yachi frowns at that and he blinks at her, reddening further as Hinata begins to squawk beside them. “You, uh...you okay?”  
  
Yachi huffs and nods, smooshes his cheeks a bit to try to show him that she wants him to pay attention.  
  
“I’m fine,” she tells him firmly. She is, really. The world might be spinning but she’s totally fine. “You’re graduated now so I wanted you to know that. You’re very hot and I’m going to miss you and I hope college goes well for you.”  
  
Tanaka stares at her like he’s seeing something improbable and Yachi pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. Noya’s joins Hinata with the squawking and Kinoshita has begun laughing and Yachi is vaguely aware of the party’s attention shifting onto her and Tanaka but that doesn’t _matter_ because Tanaka doesn’t believe her.  
  
“Senpai, stop looking at me like that,” she orders with a huff, poking him in the chest. “You don’t believe me?”  
  
“N-No, I just- you’re just-  
  
“Give him a kiss,” Noya cuts in, popped up beside Hinata with a grin when she turns her head to check. “He’ll believe ya then.”  
  
A kiss? She can do that. _Surely_ he would believe her then.  
  
Right?  
  
Tanaka makes a strangled little noise at Noya’s suggestion but Yachi ignores it and turns back to eye Tanaka. He opens and closes his mouth and Yachi cups his cheeks again before he can say anything, leans forward and presses her lips to his.  
  
It’s just a light kiss. Nothing deep, nothing lewd. She kisses him and pulls back just enough so she can stare into his wide, shocked eyes and loops her arms around his neck.  
  
“Very hot,” Yachi tells him, repeating herself before giving another quick kiss. “I’m gonna miss you.” Another kiss, maybe a tiny bit longer. “Good luck with college.”  
  
And a longer kiss, a bit more lingering but still not much more than a press of lips. He actually kisses her back a tiny bit and Yachi pulls away with a satisfied smile. She runs her hands to his chest and pokes at it again, ignoring the jeers going on.  
  
If there’s one thing she’s learned from managing a team of rowdy boys, it’s how to tone out mindless hollering.  
  
“Believe me?” Yachi asks Tanaka. He blinks and gives a slow nod, still red cheeked, and Yachi beams happily. “Wonderful. I needed you to know.”  
  
And, with her mission completed, Yachi slips off his lap and makes her way over to a snickering Yamaguchi and a Tsukishima with a highly arched brow. She lays herself over them on the little two seat couch without a word and closes her eyes, trying to ignore the dizziness her journey has left her with.  
  
“Um...what was that about?” Yamaguchi asks.  
  
Yachi peeks an eye open to find him struggling to keep from grinning and she closes her eye again, yawns and snuggles up against him. Tsukishima taps at her legs and she curls them up obligingly, worming her way until she’s mostly on Yamaguchi’s lap.  
  
“I just wanted Tanaka senpai to know he’s hot,” Yachi mumbles. “Saeko nee-san said I could tell him.”  
  
She hears a snort that’s distinctly Tsukishima’s and huffs, opening her eyes with a pout. Tsukishima just smirks a little and Yamaguchi grins, clearly amused by something.  
  
As if he has any right.  
  
“You think he’s hot too,” Yachi points out. Yamaguchi’s grin slips and he flushes- much to Yachi’s satisfaction. “At least _I_ told him.”  
  
Yamaguchi’s lips dip into a scowl and Tsukishima snickers, smirking and helping Yachi feel just a little bit more smug.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Yamaguchi grumbles, huffing after. Yachi blinks and then Yamaguchi turns his head, one hand cupping the side of his mouth. “Tanaka senpai- you’re really hot!”  
  
A burst of hollering and jeers follows immediately after but Yamaguchi grins despite his flush and Yachi giggles, clinging to his shirt when it turns into a fit that leaves her almost wheezing.  
  
“No more drinks for you,” Yamaguchi tells her once she calms down.  
  
Yachi sticks her tongue out at him and Tsukishima snickers from down the couch and the two end up having one of their huffy, sweet teasing sessions.  
  
And Yachi just smiles to herself and sighs, closing her eyes and feeling the world sway around her.  
  
Parties are nice, she thinks. Even if they are for goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
